


Sphallolia

by lalathebambi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 500 words dedicated to Oikawa's dating profile, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Height Differences, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, Jealous sex, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multiple Orgasms, OiHina Week, Oikawa Tooru sucks at communication, Porn With Plot, Possessive Sex, Shameless Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, This was Atsumu's idea, Whipped Hinata Shouyou, anyways fucking and astronomy is their love language, first time writing porn please don't judge, not beta read we die like men, they're fucking nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalathebambi/pseuds/lalathebambi
Summary: "Where there is no jealousy, there is no love."-Proverb
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 22
Kudos: 285





	Sphallolia

**Author's Note:**

> Quick Note: I did some research on Japanese universities to try to make this accurate, well as accurate as I could be. I found out the university systems in Japan are so much more fucking chill compared to the US. Apparently, the hardest part is the entrance exam (which requires a lot of work, it’s not a walk in the park) but, after they get accepted, many Japanese students see college as their “spring break of life” before starting a career, and almost everyone who enters college graduates. So not only is it hella cheaper, but it's way less stressful. Y’all I’m an immigrant whose first language is not English and a first-generation college student, college is absolutely killing me and if I wrote this college au (EVEN IF IT'S JUST A PWP) using Japan’s preferable system I would cry. So, instead, I’m using the U.S. shitty quarter system (my fucking reality), because I refuse to allow characters in my story to have it easy, while I pull my third all-nighter in a row (EVEN IF ITS JUST A PWP).  
> So.  
> Without further ado~

Oikawa angrily gripped his drink harder as he watched the younger male shamelessly flirt with some  _ kid _ . He let out a small growl into his drink as he witnessed said male giggle at whatever the  _ kid  _ whispered into his year. So focused on trying to burn holes in the  _ kid’s _ head with his glare, he didn’t notice his fellow TA standing next to him. 

“You know, with the way you’re staring, one would mistake you as a jealous lover,” Oikawa turned to the knowing voice of his supposed friend and research partner, Sugawara.

Oikawa grumbled indigently, “Suga-chan, you’re not being very Mr. Refreshing, right now.”

Sugawara rolled his eyes, “I still don’t understand why you’re so mad. Weren’t you the one who didn’t want to make things official?” 

Oikawa clicks his tongue, remembering the fact that it was he who technically rejected Hinata, “I was trying to be professional. Relationships between TAs and students are frowned upon.”

Sugawara raised an eyebrow as if to say ‘are you serious?’ at Oikawa’s hypocrisy, “So let me get this straight. Getting in a relationship with a student is unprofessional, but being fuck buddies with them is completely professional.”

Oikawa winced at his friend’s brutal honesty. Despite what it looked like, he didn’t have any commitment issues; he just didn’t want Hinata’s reputation to go down the drain. He knew how hard Hinata worked to get to where he is, plus the fact he got a research assistant position as a freshman was a huge achievement, and it happened all because of his hard work. If people found out he was dating a TA, all his success would be chalked up to him using sex to advance his career. 

Oikawa absentmindedly ran his finger around the rim of his cup, not looking at the male next to him, “There's nothing more I want than for the whole world to know that Hinata Shouyou is mine,” he sighed deeply, “I just don’t want our relationship to be used against him, he worked so hard and deserved to get the recognition.”

After opening up, Oikawa expected his friend to be understanding not to hit him in the back of the head. He yelped in pain, “Ouch! What the hell, Suga-chan! Ever since I introduced you to Iwa-chan, you’ve become way less refreshing! I should call you Mr. Unrefreshing from now on.”

Sugawara rolled his eyes once again at the dramatics of his friend, “This has nothing to do with Hajime. I smacked you because you need some sense knocked into you!” Sugawara shushed the other TA from interrupting him, “I don’t wanna hear it! Yes, you have a point in not wanting Hinata’s academic career to suffer. But, did you explain that to him? Did you even tell him that you return his feelings? You could easily make it official and not make it public, or do something else after discussing with  _ each other _ and making a decision  _ together.  _ But, right now, not only does Hinata think you only see him as a fuck toy, but you also decided _ for him _ instead of deciding  _ with him _ .”

Sugawara watched realization dawn on Oikawa’s face as the brunette digested his words. Sighing at his friend’s ignorance, he placed a hand on his shoulder, “Oikawa, go fix this before it's too late.”

Oikawa turned back around to the scene of Hinata flirting with some  _ kid _ . Sugawara wasn’t expecting Oikawa to look at him from the corner of his eye and smirk, “ _ Hajime _ , huh?”

Sugawara flushed red, “Shut it, Shittykawa!” Oikawa laughed in response.

Luckily for Sugawara, Oikawa didn’t tease him anymore because the scene of Hinata wrapping his arms around the  _ kid  _ made him mad enough to put his drink down and stomp to the couple with a growl. 

Sugawara watched with interest as Oikawa got angrier with every response he got from Hinata. Taking a sip from his cup, he watched the idiot make some excuse to drag Hinata off. Knowing his friend was going to his office and that he wasn’t going to come back anytime soon, he pulled out his phone and texted  _ Haji-kun _ , to come to pick him up. 

***

When Hinata Shouyou had accepted the offer to go to Miyagi University, he had one goal in mind: to be the first in his family to get a college degree. Things didn’t come easy to Hinata, so getting good enough grades to get accepted into a university took a lot out of him, from multiple all-nighters to begging his friends for extra tutoring to taking supplementary classes on weekends. He was fully prepared to double the work, if not triple, to succeed in college and keep his financial aid. He didn’t expect to find a subject that not only clicked with him easily but also made fall in love with it to the point of changing his undeclared degree status to a declared major, a BS in Astronomy, in the middle of his first quarter of university.

When he signed up for ASTR 010- Introduction to Astronomy, he had just wanted a class to fulfill his physical science GE requirement. He didn’t expect to find his passion and to actually enjoy and look forward to class instead of the usual feelings of dread and stress. He never expected any math or science ever to make sense with no extra effort, nor did he think he would ever find them fun. He also didn’t expect to be so eager to discover and learn as much as he can with all astronomy branches. 

To be fair, he didn’t expect a lot of things when it came to college. 

Most importantly, he didn’t expect Oikawa Tooru. 

Despite what one might think, Hinata didn’t meet Oikawa through a class. It was actually through a dating app, of all the ways one might meet a person. Hinata would never admit it out loud, but when he saw Oikawa’s picture, he had swiped right so fast that he didn’t even check the man’s profile. The picture he swiped on was of Oikawa smiling, a beautiful genuine smile, as he accepted an award of some kind. The information in his profile only added to his appeal to Hinata. He was just so incredibly handsome, and ‘ _ oh god, his smile’ _ did things to Hinata’s stomach. 

Actually, every picture caused some type of flutter in his body. The picture of him on the beach, grinning as he posed with his trash picker surrounded by laughing people, and the picture of him smiling softly at a baby wrapped in a bundle made his heart flutter (he later found out the baby was his newborn niece). The picture of him posing like a professional model, with his serious gaze, made Hinata feel like somehow the man in the picture looked deeply into his soul. Along with the picture of him with his face full of “Euphoria” inspired makeup, tilting his head to the side while his glossy lips were parted with a slight knowing smile caused flutters down his arms in the form of goosebumps. The picture of him dressed in a suit, smirking so  _ seductively _ , while he posed in some fancy armchair looking like a King, and the picture of him laughing as he got drenched in water caused a flutter below the waist. Not only were his arms being subtly flexed, showing Hinata muscles that could easily manhandle him, but also the way the  _ wet _ , white tank top clung onto him did absolutely nothing to hide his ripped and fit body. 

Hinata was already a goner just by looking at the pictures alone; he just screamed _daddy_ vibes. The man’s bio did not help slow down Hinata’s rapidly growing crush. First of all, he was _‘6’3 and_ ** _a half’,_** which made him a whole ass foot taller than Hinata. According to Hinata’s confident and proud calculations, this man would be standing at 194 cm in the metric system, towering Hinata by a whole 30 fucking centimeters. Hinata doesn’t think he has a size kink, but hot damn, the glaring difference in structure and stature was hot. Second of all, he was a ‘ _Ph.D. Candidate at Miyagi University,’_ which meant he was smart, like really smart. MU undergraduate programs were the best in the nation, but their graduate programs were the best internationally. Third of all, he was a ‘ _26, Professional Model, Co-Founder/CEO of Blue Castle Lasers.’_ Hinata wasn’t really surprised by the model thing, and to be honest, he always liked older men, so he thought the age difference was hot. But, there is no way he was looking at the profile of one of the Founders of BCL, the company that became the top name in laser systems because of its new and highly advanced technology that had previously been only a wet dream to astrophysicists at freaking NASA. The same company had investors worldwide because of its growing bonds in the stock market. _‘Like no freaking way.’_

Suddenly, Oikawa Tooru went from daddy material to sugar daddy material. 

The freaking list of what caused Hinata just completely to be entranced by Oikawa Tooru goes on and on. Honestly, Hinata thought that he was fake because even his best fantasies couldn’t think up this man. If he was real, then there has to be something awful about him. Hinata wanted to think of a list of all the possible things that could be wrong about this man like maybe he was awful in bed, or maybe he has a squeaky voice that doesn’t match the image, or maybe he was a serial killer, but he couldn’t. Oikawa had captivated him through a screen alone, and he was totally fucked. 

He won’t admit that the swipe he made on Oikawa was the only swipe he made that day as he spent the rest of the day checking out Oikawa’s profile. He was going through Oikawa’s profile for the umpteenth time that day when he got the notification, ‘ _ It’s a Match _ .’ Before his brain could register that he matched with his living fantasy, he got another notification. This one was to alert him that said living fantasy had messaged him,  _ ‘Hey there :)’ _

Hinata barely remembers what happened, or maybe some part of his brain blocked his first exchange with Oikawa because he doesn’t ever want to recall how much of a mess he was. The point was he had somehow secured a date with his living fantasy. A small part of his brain tried to remind him of all the things that could go wrong, but it was easily buried with all the butterflies fluttering all over his body. 

The date was absolutely perfect. Hinata was scared of being a mess in Oikawa’s presence, but it was the opposite. It was so  _ easy _ to be with him. Oikawa admitted that Hinata was a little younger than what he normally goes for, but  _ ‘you were just so cute that I didn’t pay attention to the age _ ’ (Hinata refuses to admit how flustered he got). Hinata found out they both loved volleyball, which he hadn’t played in months because he had to dedicate all his time towards entrance exams. They’re both very social people; Oikawa teased him about being Mr. Popular after Hinata told him about the different social circles he’s involved in (Hinata, of course, denies blushing till this day). They also have chemistry in bed, like _excellent_ chemistry, as Hinata found out following a long, pleasurable night. When he went home the next day after Oikawa made him breakfast and another couple rounds, his roommate had asked him how it went, and all Hinata could reply with, ‘So big,’ and ‘best sex of my life.’ (Hinata completely ignored Atsumu-san’s ‘that explains the limping. And clothes. And the hair. Actually, that explains everything.’)

It wasn’t hard to explain why Hinata kept going back to Oikawa for more. He was charming, and the sex was amazing, and Hinata was enamored. He put up with his roommate’s teasing about coming back home a mess every time, not only because he loves Atsumu-san and would take a bullet for him if he asked, but because the sex alone was worth it. (And yes, Atsumu-san, it really is  _ that _ big.)

Hinata finished his first quarter strong, his grades and sex life being the best they’ve ever been. 

Then Hinata found out that Oikawa was the TA in his new astronomy course of the quarter, which wouldn't have been a surprise if Hinata and Oikawa knew what the other was studying. Apparently, they had talked about everything but academics. Hinata knew Oikawa’s detailed zombie apocalypse plan but did not know what P.h.D program he was in. Oikawa could name off Hinata’s top five movies and why each one earned its spot but could not tell you what Hinata was majoring in. 

They had agreed to end their casual relationship after having one more round. But one more round, turned to two, then to three, and they never actually ended anything. Hinata knew he shouldn’t fall in love with his TA, especially because he would see Oikawa for the rest of his undergrad career, being in the same field of study and all. Yet, Hinata couldn’t stop himself, not that he wanted to. Oikawa had him whipped since he saw his picture months ago, and he’s only gotten deeper ever since. 

But Hinata didn’t fall in love with Oikawa because of the fact he was the best sex of his life (that did help but still.) Nor was it the expensive dates or his charming words. Hinata fell in love with Oikawa when he heard him passionately talk about astronomy during his first office hours of the quarter. Hinata had asked him why he chose to specialize in astrophysics and then proceeded to fall in love with the way Oikawa’s eyes lit up and how his smile was so sincere. He was talking about physics and calculus, yet to Hinata, it sounded like Oikawa was telling him the most engaging story about the love of his life. 

Ever since, office hours were his favorite time to spend with Oikawa, right next to the sex, of course. 

See, despite all kinds of places Hinata and Oikawa had sex in, they never slept in his office, even with the fact Hinata was the only one ever to show up. 

They talked all about astronomy and its different theories. They argued over which astronomy branch is superior, Oikawa finding offense that Hinata thought astrochemistry was way more interesting. They were possibly talking about the most boring subjects to a normal human being. Yet, to Hinata, it was like Oikawa was serenading him with every fundamental physics theory applied to space or seducing him with his dissertation thesis surrounding physics theories applied to stellar and planetary formation. 

Oikawa didn’t give him special treatment when it came to class; he was harsher on him if anything. He didn’t let Hinata treat the class as GE, knowing that Hinata knew more advanced material than the course required. When Hinata asked for his help applying for the undergrad research assistant position for the next quarter, he almost quit with how often Oikawa made him re-do his essay. Still, just by saying, ‘I know you can do better, Shou-chan,’ Hinata was more determined to meet Oikawa’s expectations of him than getting the position. 

He did both; he was awarded Oikawa’s approving proud smile and was the only freshman out of the three undergrads on the professor’s research team. The professor was so impressed with his application, and he quickly became his favorite. He wasn’t even done with his second quarter, and he already had a faculty member gushing about him to the Astronomy department. But no praise or compliment had the same effect as Oikawa’s proudly saying, ‘As expected.’ 

Hinata didn’t know he was holding himself back until he found out Oikawa believed in him before he even fully believed himself. He was so used to people underestimating him that his best wasn’t his actual best rather what people thought was his best. He was limiting himself because he wasn’t used to actually taking classes that he loved and enjoyed. Yet, Oikawa knew what he could do and didn’t let him settle. Not with introductory classes that didn’t dive into advanced theories nor with just meeting the application requirements. 

So imagine the heartbreak he felt when Oikawa rejected making things official with him. After all that, it was only sex for him? Atsumu-san, bless his soul, after trying to cheer him up by driving to get chicken nuggets and screaming with him to his break up playlist in the car, came up with a plan over ice cream. Hinata had just finished screaming that ‘love wasn’t real’ as the credits of the rom-com movie played on the screen.

_ “Shouyou-kun. There’s no way after everything you told me that your love is one-sided. He probably knows that you’re so whipped and thinks he doesn’t need to do more to keep you. So, show him that he’s replaceable.”  _

_ “How, Atsumu-san?” _

_ “That’s easy, Shouyou-kun! You said you have a department party coming up, right? That means he's going to be there. So make him jealous.” _

He wasn’t expecting Atsumu-san's plan to work. Yet here he was, being dragged off from his date, through the familiar hall with the TA offices by one jealous Oikawa Tooru.

_ ‘To think that Atsumu-san is actually a genius like he claimed.’ _

***

As soon as the door was closed, Hinata found himself pressed against the door as Oikawa slammed his hands next to each side of Hinata’s head, easily caging him. Oikawa leaned in closer to his face, forced to bend because of the height difference, “What the hell do you think you were doing?” he growled. 

Hinata ignored how turned on he was getting at Oikawa’s angry voice or how hard it was to keep his glare while looking at his sexy angry face. He wasn’t going to stand down; he was mad too, “No,  _ Oikawa-senpai _ , the question is, what the hell do you think you’re doing? I was having fun with Goshiki-kun.” Hinata shot back. 

Oikawa took a double-take. Hinata never talked back to him. Actually, Hinata never got angry with him, to begin with. It was so easy to be with Hinata; it was almost effortless. Hinata's voice broke his train of thought. 

“If I remember correctly, you only wanted to be fuck buddies, Oikawa-senpai. So I can do what I want, I don’t owe you anything. You’re not my boyfriend. You made that clear, senpai,” Oikawa flinched at the hurt tone from Hinata. But, the moment of regret when back to being angry hearing the ginger’s next words, “Besides,  _ Goshiki-kun _ is a senior and has had a crush on me for a while, so I decided to give it a shot.” (Oikawa didn’t need to know that Goshiki was only a friend doing him a favor and has been happily dating one of his best friends for a while now. 

Oikawa placed his knee between Hinata’s thighs, “ I don’t only wanna be fuckbuddies,  _ Shouyou _ ,” Oikawa said the ginger’s first name right next to his ear and didn’t miss Hinata’s shiver to his voice, that had deepened a couple of octaves. Oikawa wasn’t blind to Hinata’s reactions to him. He knew how much he affected his body and exactly what to do to get the exact reaction he wanted. 

He moved back to face him, moving his knee upwards in small circles, watching Hinata’s defenses easily fall with a whisper and a teasing touch, “I’m sorry for making you think that I don’t also love you. For not making sure you knew that as much as you loved me, I love you ten times more.”

Hinata began to grind on Oikawa’s thigh, “t-then w-why-” he threw his head back with a moan when Oikawa teased him by grinding his knee against his hard-on. 

Oikawa began leaving kisses on his neck, “I didn’t want people to think that all your success was because you’re sleeping with me.” 

“S-so you love me and wanna be with me,” Hinata stammered, already squirming in place. 

“Always have, Shouyou. Since day one. We can talk more-”

Oikawa was interrupted by Hinata smashing their lips together. Without a beat, Oikawa fell into the passionate, desperate kiss. He felt Hinata’s hands weaving into his hair as his hips uselessly rutted on his thigh. Oikawa’s fingers unbuttoned Hinata’s shirt as they continued to make out. He ignored Hinata’s whine when he released his hands from his hair to take off the shirt. He easily picked up Hinata by his thighs, who wrapped his legs around him instantly.

Walking them to the desk, he put Hinata down in front of it. Hinata tried to drag him back to kissing, but instead, Oikawa grabbed both of his wrists with one hand and held them over his head. 

Hinata whimpered as he tried to seek any type of contact but was held in place, “Oikawa-senpai,  _ please _ ,” he begged. 

Oikawa ignored his pleads, “Tell me,  _ Shouyou _ ,” Oikawa used his finger to trail down Hinata’s exposed chest, “Were you planning on letting that  _ kid _ see you like this,” Hinata arched his back as Oikawa pinched each one of his nipples, “Do you think he can even compare to me?”

“N-no,” Hinata choked out as Oikawa took turns twisting his nipples. 

Humming, Oikawa pulled his hand away, instead maneuvered it to easily tilt Hinata’s exposed chest upwards by grabbing his butt. He used his lips to trail down his chest, nipping the skin in between hot and open mouth kisses. “Do you think he can make you beg with just his lips as I can?”

Hinata arched his back further, wanting more than the feather-like kisses and the barely nibbling teeth. “Please, Oikawa-senpai, please,” Hinata choked out between his moans.

Proving his point, he placed Hinata back on the ground, who grabbed the edge of the desk for support as Oikawa continued with his kisses while he worked on unbuckling his student’s pants. Hinata was too busy trying to ground himself; he didn’t notice Oikawa reach behind the desk and take out the lube bottle from the first drawer. 

As soon as Hinata’s pants hit the ground, he was spun around, and his stomach pushed down onto Oikawa’s desk. He didn’t get a chance to get up before he felt Oikawa’s chest on top of his back, caging him with one arm only. 

He grabbed Hinata’s throbbing, leaking dick, causing Hinata to buck into his hand with the other arm. 

“You’re so hard and leaking, and I haven’t even touched you yet,” Oikawa muttered as he leaned his forehead against the back of Hinata’s head. 

Oikawa began to jerk him off slowly, “You’re mine, Shouyou,” he kissed Hinata’s temple. He ignored Hinata as he continued to beg and whine while he shamelessly bucked into Oikawa’s hand.

Hinata screamed in frustration when Oikawa stopped jerking him right when he was about to cum, “Tooooooru, why!?”

Oikawa smiled at the use of his first name as he grabbed for the lube to pour it on his fingers. Hinata only used it when he was so gone he couldn’t think properly. He used one hand to keep him down without answering, while the other teased the ginger’s hole.

Grinning at the sharp inhale Hinata took, he finally answered him, “Why? Because I changed my mind,” he slid in the first finger, “I want you to cum on my fingers.”

Hinata thrashes on the table, trying to get more from Oikawa, whining when he couldn’t. “No, no, please touch me, Tooru, please.”

Hinata’s cries made him smug; he chuckled darkly, “If only that little kid can see you now, Shouyou,” Oikawa fucks him slowly, allured by the sight of Hinata desperately trying to ride his finger. He pushes another finger in, humming as stretched Hinata by scissoring him, “Too bad he can’t, can he Shouyou?” 

When Hinata doesn’t reply, he stops his movements for a moment, and pulls Hinata up by the hair, loving the strained moan that came out of him, “Can he Shouyou?” 

“No, T-Tooru,” Hinata managed to stammer out. 

Oikawa wiggles his fingers, trying to find the prostate, “That’s right, darling.” As soon as he found the prostate, he asked, “Who do you belong to?”

Waiting to hear Hinata’s broken, “You, Tooru,” before slamming his fingers against the spot, his pace harsh and fast from the start. 

Adding a third finger, Oikawa smirked at Hinata, screaming his name like a broken mantra as he took on the direct assault on his prostate. As he got closer to orgasm, Hinata tried to escape his fingers but failed. He seized before coming while screaming for Oikawa once more. If anyone was in the hall, they definitely heard.

Oikawa got undressed as Hinata came down from his orgasm. After wearing the condom, he leaned on the top of Hinata’s back again. 

"You're going to get fucked so hard I'm going to make you forget him," Oikawa growled into the trembling student’s ear as he started rubbing the tip of his dick against the ginger’s twitching hole.

Gaining a little of his mind back after the small break, Hinata was able to smartly say, "But I'm in classes with him so I wouldn't forget him,” as he stuttered in reply.

"I'd watch that mouth if I was you,” Oikawa snarled darkly, “Because I am going to make sure that you will never be able to look at him without thinking of this moment."

Hinata whimpered as Oikawa nibbled his ear; he felt every vibration of Oikawa threatening voice down his spine. He trembled from the feeling of Oikawa’s hot breath on his neck, grasping the edge of the desk harshly when he felt Oikawa’s soft lips peck his neck. Hinata threw his head back with a moan when Oikawa began to suck and bite his neck, which only gave the TA more access to his neck. Every bite, every suck Oikawa made was made to bruise,  _ marking _ , like he was making a claim. The grasp that Hinata had on the desk went from having it ground himself to needing it to stand still as Oikawa slammed into him without warning. 

“T-Tooru, fuck, ” Hinata cried out as he was ravaged against the desk, more and more. Oikawa’s thrusts became more and more violent as if he was trying to split Hinata in half. Hinata’s moans bounced off the room's walls, the same room he left with uncertainty about his standing with Oikawa last time. Now Hinata would forever hear the echo of his screams for Oikawa every time he was in this room, hell not just the room, but the entire building. Oikawa was making sure Hinata screamed his name so loudly; it would forever be engraved in his mind, never forgetting who he belonged to.

All of a sudden, Hinata has spun around so quickly he got a little dizzy. The world barely became still again before Hinata felt the cloud of pleasure fog his mind once more as Oikawa rammed into him again. Hinata tried to sit up, but Oikawa held him down by the throat. He squeezed harshly, smirking when Hinata tightened around his cock, making sure Hinata felt filled every time Oikawa thrust deeply into him. 

Oikawa moved to align Hinata’s hips slightly, then thrust even faster as the position gave him direct access to the prostate. The sounds of skin slapping and the desperate cries that fell from Hinata’s lips egged him on further. Oikawa would forever have the image of Hinata on his desk bruised with his marks, looking fucked out with his glazed eyes rolling backward, blabbering incoherently. Hinata will always remember this moment, Oikawa’s cock balls deep in him, fucking him so hard that Hinata’s whole being could only think of Oikawa. 

With no trouble at all, Oikawa picked him up and wrapped Hinata’s legs around his thighs, grabbing his butt as he continued fucking him. Hinata loved how easily the brunette manhandled him like he weighed absolutely nothing. He ran over Oikawa’s biceps before he clutched onto them for leverage. 

"You're so tight, so fucking good," Oikawa groaned into Hinata’s ear as he let the pleasure overtake him. "That little friend of yours, Shoshiki? It doesn’t matter what his name is because he could only ever wish he could fuck you like this, love. But, here's the thing doll. No one knows how to please your body like me. Not even you, baby," Hinata’s legs started to tremble and shake as nothing, but whimpers left his lips; he felt like he was nearing his second orgasm just from Oikawa’s words and voice. 

Oikawa’s hands roamed the writhing body, his lips attaching to Hinata’s neck once more. One hand snaked between them and twisted Hinata’s nipple, while the other teased the tip of Hinata’s dick. Hinata’s eyes closed, taking in all the pleasure, Oikawa’s touch overpowering his whole body. Hinata knew that whimpers and moans coming out of his mouth were music to Oikawa’s ears. It was Oikawa’s favorite song that he could play on repeat and never get tired of. Oikawa grabbed Hinata’s hand and put it on his lower stomach, making him feel how Oikawa moved inside him. Hinata could feel the bulge in his stomach with every thrust Oikawa deeply pushed into him.

"You feel that? Feel how I fill you up, baby?" Hinata nodded, not being able to form any words. Oikawa peppered his neck with more kisses, "Use your words, baby; you have such a pretty voice."

"D-daddy so big," Hinata stuttered out breathlessly.

Oikawa paused in shock. Hinata had always been too shy to call him that. Laying him flat against the table, he pinned his wrists above him, “Say it again,” he grunted roughly. 

“D-daddy so big. I want more daddy, please, daddy, please,” Hinata sobbed.

Oikawa bends Hinata practically in half, pushing his thighs nearly all the way to his face, and thrusting back in with a pace that was more ruthless and merciless than before, having the intent to imprint his dick into Hinata’s body "Could Shoshiki ever make you feel as good as I make you feel?"

"N-nnno, never. Only Daddy can."

"That's what I love to hear." Oikawa lips attached themselves onto the thighs in front of him, wanting to mark his presence like a signature on every exposed part of Hinata’s skin. 

He let go of Hinata’s thighs to hoist him again. Angling the student’s hips to hit his prostate before shoving his dick back in. Oikawa buried his face into the screeching ginger’s chest as his thrusts became even more frantic. The hands that snaked around Hinata’s waist seemed like a soft action at first, but in reality, it was just Oikawa holding him in place, not allowing him to escape the relentless onslaught on his prostate. Oikawa felt he could cum just by Hinata’s wails that were a combination of pleading for more and sobbing to stop and the hold he had on Oikawa’s hair.

"Oh--Go---God. Daddddddddddy-fuckkk!" Hinata went completely boneless, pleasure overwhelming his body. The only reason he hadn’t fallen was because Oikawa was holding him. His brain went completely blank about everything; anything that wasn't how Oikawa worked, his body was gone. 

"You're such a good boy, Shouyou. Letting Daddy take you any way he wants. You're daddy’s good little boy, aren’t you? Only I get to do this to your body; only I get to use it however I want. You’re mine, baby.” Hinata keened even further, chanting “daddy, daddy, daddy,” like it was a prayer for relief, tensing as he got closer to an orgasm. 

Oikawa gently kissed the exposed skin in front of him, “Come on, baby, cum for daddy.”

Oikawa’s words were all that needed to push Hinata over the edge; high pitched moans leaving his lips as he came untouched once more. The only thing Hinata could think of in post-orgasm bliss was how Oikawa’s cock felt inside him as he pushed himself deeper and deeper, chasing his own orgasm. Hinata clenched and tightened around his dick, hearing the sounds Oikawa let out, making the TA release with a loud moan. Oikawa didn’t move as they both panted from the intensity of their orgasms. The brunette pulled out and tried to put Hinata back on the ground before realizing the younger male couldn’t stand. Placing him gently on the desk, he took off his condom, tied it, and then threw it in the trash. 

He grabbed his own sweater and used it to dress Hinata, smiling at how it completely engulfed him. He picked him up again and sat in his comfy office chair with Hinata in his lap, “We’ll talk more about the details tomorrow. I don’t care who wants to know about us. I just care about you know that I love you,” Oikawa kissed his temple and rested his chin on top of Hinata’s head, “My love for you is as infinite as the number of galaxies, I love you Shouyou.”

Hinata nuzzled closer to Oikawa’s chest, who tightened his hold around him, “I love you more than the number of stars in space, senpai.”

Hinata couldn’t see Oikawa’s face from his position; otherwise, he would’ve noticed his mischievous grin, “Awwwww, back to senpai, Shouyou? I liked daddy way better, baby.”

“OIKAWA TOORU!”

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I'm late with this just like I'm my assignments. It's called consistency. Shout out to Mooks for helping figure with the flow of the porn. I promise y'all to get better with it.  
> Fun fact, this was going to be a normal FWB situation, but then the whole student/teacher controversy thing happened on Twitter and I remembered that I slept with a TA that I met through Tinder and so this happened. No this is not based on my experience, the only thing my TA and Oikawa have in common is the big di-
> 
> ANYWAYS NOT THE POINT!  
> I would love to hear your thoughts in the reviews. or slide on by on Twitter, @lalathebambi.  
> JFC its 4 am.  
> Lala out.


End file.
